Paralel Paradoxes
by The-Black-Cuno
Summary: What happens when 2 fanfiction worlds, one normal and our worlds collide. MASSIVE CHAOS, with the help of three different mews follow the chaos of what happened to me. Morphs, Transformations and fun follows. Rated T for later Chapters


School

Don't own, don't sue. this is one I came up with during School, hence the name. enjoy the start of Parralel Paradoxes.

* * *

"GET ON WITH YOUR WORK" A voice echoed behind me, I spun on my chair and noticed that my teacher had, obviously, caught me in the act of reading a fan fiction. It was the third week into year 12, and my girlfriend was sitting next to me, she was giggling. I closed down the website and got back onto work. It was currently 9am, and period one. I however, reopened the website and continued to read about a mew in a world of hers.

"Are you actually going to do the work?" Alex asked I looked at him; he sat next to my GF. Because the computer lab had their computers along the wall, we were in a line. Also it made be for teachers to observe us.

"Perhaps, but most likely not" I said to him, my GF looked at me, she was on my space.

"Well im not (Computer beeps at her) OHHH… new blog" she got engrossed again. I went back to my work.

Now you are wondering why im telling you these things. Everything shall be explained.

* * *

A couple of hours later, outside B4, on the veranda overlooking the art quad, we were talking about various things.

"Winkie the one eyed sergeant is firing blanks, if you get my meaning" I said, Mark gave me a 'WTF" look. Ashley laughed along with Kyle and Adrian. We laughed because mark didn't get it. And by the way, Ashley is my GF. I gave her half of my Vanilla slice, under much annoyance to Brad. He was the head boy for this year, go him.

"Nice" Adrian said, we high fived and then hit fists together. The siren went, Ashley and me made for "Discrete'. Halfway through the lesson, the duty monitor called in.

"Is there an Adam Jenkins Here?" She asked, some year 9 doing it for a day or so. I raised my hand.

"Yeah, right here" I said, she handed me the purple slip. Oopps, this didn't look good, even Ashley was looking at me.

I read the letter; it said "A parcel has arrived for you, please pick up immediately". I looked closely at the letter, but I did what it said. I left the room, under much duress of my math teacher. I could hear whispers about what I had to do with the office but ignoring them, I went across the quadrangle and entered the office. I handed the note and received the parcel. Weighing it in my hands, it felt sort of heavy but was bearable and quite easily to pick up.

* * *

Lunch came around not a moment too soon, with my Chemistry teacher talking about the 3rd Reich. I got out the package, and began to open it front of everyone. That was Ashley, the other Adam, Alex and Brad. We have a lot of people with their names starting with the first few letters in our group.

"What is it?" Brad asked as I continued to open it carefully.

"Dunno, came during Maths, did I miss anything Ashley?" I asked she smiled, making her face light up.  
"Girly things Adam, nothing you would want to know about" she replied, as I managed to get the parcel open. It was roughly the size of a large football, AFL style not soccer, and as bulky.

"What the hell is that?" Alex asked, pushing his glasses up his nose, inside the package was a purple sphere like object. I pulled it out and looked at it.

"I have no fucking idea?" I said. Ashley looked at the sphere with the astonished look. It was swirling with various swirls of purple haze like substance. Brad picked out a small piece of paper, which I had obviously missed.

"Says here, it's a mystic ball. DO NOT DROP" Brad said, emphasizing on the do not drop part.

"That looks cool, what are you going to do with it?" the other Adam said, I shrugged.

"Dunno, hey there is writing here. Hang on" I said as I looked closely at the writing.

"Portal, place hand on designated area to operate" I raised an eyebrow. "That's interesting, say here if I put my hand here" I placed my hand on the area designated, and then I felt something pull at my hand. I blacked out at that point.

"OH SHIT WHERE DID HE GO?" Ashley shouted as I disappeared in front of them.

"How did he do that?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, what should we do" Adam asked, he was cut off.

'DING DING DING'

"Crap, why does this happen on the day that lunch is shorter" Ashley said, picking up the sphere.

"Well, we'll just say he's gone round Ashley's if his mum asks" Brad said, hoping that it doesn't get worse.

"Okay, that's cool" Adam said "we should meet round someone's place tonight to sort this out"

"How about mine" Ashley said "think about it, we all have chemistry, so we could do the assignment"  
"Agreed" Everyone said together.

* * *

I awoke on the ground; the concrete of the balcony was cold and hard. I pushed myself up and brushed off any dirt that was on my uniform.

"What the hell, where am I" I asked myself hoping someone would answer, but no one answered.

"Okay, this is weird, how did I get here" I walked to an intersection of the hallways.

"Hello, I am the keeper, you are Adam Jenkins are you not" a voice asked me, he sounded like the one from the pokemon episodes.

"Yeah that's me, and why am I here?" I asked, a small chuckle could be heard.

"You have entered our world, however, you aren't proper"

"Proper?"

"Why yes, you are not like the rest of our world" The Keeper said. I looked in front of me, as a figure appeared. It was the keeper, but he (Or she, I couldn't tell from this distance) was a pokemon. The Keeper was a Mewtwo.

"Hang on, you're a pokemon? i thought that they didn't exsist!" I said, as the keeper approached me.

"Of course we exsist, and your services are required in the world pokemon. But as I said before let you through…" The Keeper looked at me "you must be made appropriate" He continued.

"Why?"  
"Why, because there are no humans in our world'

"Oh crap, I can see where this is going" I said, I looked behind me, the entrance was blocked. "What sort of services?"

"I do not know"

"But you're the keeper, shouldn't you know what sort of services you need me for"  
"Yes, and no. It's on a need to know basis. Im afraid, the client that needs your help has specifically asked for you" The Keeper said, getting agitated.

"What if I decline?" I asked  
"There is no declinations im afraid, so my client needs you now" The Keeper looked at me.

"Who is the Client?" I asked. The Keeper smiled and then looked behind him.

"Mew"  
"What?!"

"Yes, Mew is the client. Now hold on" The Keeper said, and prepared something in his 3 fingers.

"Oh, this is not going to be good" I shouted as the Keeper threw the orb at me. It hit me square in the chest. Instantaneously I felt my body began to change it was the strangest feeling imaginable, like cold liquid running through my veins. I felt my hands reform into Mew paws. I looked down at my hands; they were changing in front of my eyes. I also noticed that I was shrinking, but I was staying at the same height. My body had shrunk to the size of a Mews, and had formed into it, but was furless at the moment. I felt my nose push at my face and my mouth shrink back into my head. My ears reformed into those like mew, and my eyes got larger (Not by much but still). I looked down to see that my clothing had fallen on the floor, and my feet had elongated into mew hind paws. When the liquid feeling had subsided, it was replaced by an itchy feeling all over my body. I was scratching at one of my hands when pink fur began to appear on my paws, both to be precise. Then it rushed to cover my whole body in pink fur, including my face, body and feet. I was now a tailless Mew, floating in front of an unimpressed Mewtwo.

"Well I think you might need this" He said. I felt my spine elongate into…

"YOU BASTERD" I cursed as I noticed my new long tail flicked up and touch the back of my new head.

"Sticks and stones Adam, sticks and Stones"  
"I wonder…" I said, looking down at my new hands "How does that saying go?"  
I said smiling, revenge would be sweet.  
"Sticks and stones, may break my bones. But words can't hurt me"  
"DICTIONARY" I shouted, and out of nowhere, a large dictionary fell onto the Keepers head.  
"Ow, damn you" He muttered.

"Yes" I said under my breath. I looked at my new hands, this could be better than I first thought. But what about the rest of the gang, CRAP.

"SHIT" I said, the Keeper looked at me, my eyes weren't blue but a ruby red colour.

"What?" he asked

"My friends might come though here, could you?"  
"Certainly, I will send them through to you direct" the keeper sighed "This way please Adam, Mew is waiting in her house for you"  
"She? House?" I stuttered.

"Yes, instead of humans, we pokemon have our own houses and families. We are basically like you, except we are pokemon" the keeper explained to me, we both floated towards the first corridor.

"the problem lies with something about fanfictions? That's all Mew said about the task" the Keeper said "and about all of the Anthro's appearing form out of nowhere"

"Anthro, they are half and half. WAIT ONE SECOND" I stopped in front of the Keeper "ANTROS ARE HUMAN?? WHY COULDN"T YOU MAKE ME LIKE THEM?" I shouted at him. He shrugged.

"My client 'specifically' asked that you should be like her, I don't know. Enjoy, and say hi from me" the keeper said and psychically pushed me thought the gate towards the Pokemon world.

* * *

"Hehehe, this could be good to watch"  
"You recon?"  
"Yes, this is going to be good"

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" came a distressed girls voice.  
"Crap" the Keeper swore at the girl's voice and glided over to where it had come from.

"NO idea, could Adam have come through here?" a Male asked.

"3 in one day, joy" The Keeper said sarcastically, he was going to enjoy this.

"Wait those are Adams Cloths. Why has he gone stark naked?" a third voice asked.

"Better make this enjoyable" The keeper said, a smile formed on his face as he approached the group.

* * *

"DAMIT" I swore, as I appeared in front of a house on the outskirts of town.

The town looked like one simular to Goldenrod city form Gold and Silver versions, that's for reference.

"Looks like this is the place, hope she's nice" I muttered to my self. I used my new mew tail to knock on the door. Suddenly the door smashed into a million particles, sending fragments flying past me. Somehow I had made a bubble of red psychic energy to avoid the majority of the larger splinters. I floated inside to see 2 mews fighting over something, both had

"Oh, SO IT'S MY FAULT THE WHOLE SPACE TIME CONTINIUM IS SCREWED, IS IT, WELL AT LEAST IM TRYING TO FIX IT" one shouted at the other who just did the classic 'talk to the paw'.

"Not my problem, talk to the paw"

"Fun to watch huh, cutie" a third Mew asked me, taking me by surprise.

"Where did you come from?" I asked her, recovering from the small heart attack she gave me.

"Don't ask at the moment, hang on you're a guy!" the Mew said, obviously surprised. This got the other two mews to look at me.

"AT LONG LAST, I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WOULD COME" a Green Eyed Mew said to me, she was the one doing the talk to the paw moment.

"Err…." I said, the other mew (She had a blue tip on her tail) floated onto the couch and tried to relax. "Why did the door explode?"

"Sorry bout that, I heard the knock and sent a psychic attack towards it" the Green eyed one said, blushing obviously.

"No harm, no foul. Anyway, I assume that im here for a reason" I said, the GEM nodded. (Okay, this is for easy typing here. GEM represents the Green Eye Mew. BTM is the Blue Tipped Mew.)

"I sent for you, I thought you where a girl? But I can fix that now, if needed" GEM laughed at that point, I tear dropped. My psychic bubble disappeared.

"Well im Adam, nice to meet you all. So why am I here?" I asked, GEM, Mew and BTM looked at each other.

"We need your help to fix something that happened to our worlds"

"They are going to combine into ONE, if we "MEWS" don't do anything" The Mew said, she was the normal one or so I thought, she was obviously disturbed at this.

"That includes your now that you are here"  
"Great" I said, floating into a chair and slumped into it. It felt really comfy. "What are these worlds, obviously mine is the human world"

"Giovanni's world now, but we call it the legend world" The BTM said.

"My world is my one, something went wrong with a friend of mine and he went bezerk" the normal Mew said, she floated off into a separate room.

"Mine is this world that we are currently on" The GEM said. I looked at the two mews that where in this room.

"Oh, this is not going to be good. Let me guess, your chosen one is one Adam Legend" I said, the BTM looked at me.

"How did you know that?" she asked me, I smiled (Or however mews smile)

"Lets just say I know a lot about him because im the Author on my world of One 'Teens family', which is about him."  
"Told you, that's why I sent for him" the GEM said, the BTM looked away. I gave GEM the 'WTF' look.

'Fair enough, let's get started tomorrow. Oh and Adam, for this task we need you to be a girl, for now anyway" GEM said, I didn't like what was about to happen. She grabbed my wrist and sent a pulse of psychic energy through my body. I coughed a couple of times.

"What did, oh shit" I said, my voice now girl sounding, this was going to go down well with Ashley.

"That's better" BTM said laughing. She had a light British accent.

"For now only, got it" I said, hopping that this wouldn't be permanent.

"TEA'S READY, PANKCAKES FOR ALL" The normal Mew said, we all bolted (or float bolted) towards the kitchen for tea.

* * *

"This is only the start for them, what should we do to them now?" a shadowy figure asked another.

"We kidnap those friends's of his/hers" the anthro said, smirking. The two of them laughed, evilly over a table which had the 4 mews eating pancakes.

* * *

What do you think of this work in progress? By the way, it's set after Pokecadimy for reference. 


End file.
